Moonlight Bathed in Blood
by midnightcrescent98
Summary: Allen is on the run from the vampire clans of Noah and the black order . After a meeting with Tyki, he fell in love with one person of each clans. IN the end, Which side will he choose? Yeah, I suck in summaries. Please just read.  Vamp/Allen
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello people! ^_^ this is my very first D Gray man story. So please no flames. I am still an amateur in writing stories but I'm trying to develop it. SO please forgive me if there is any wrong words or typos! Rating may go up, only for Gore, and Language. Please enjoy. **

_**Prologue: Wind through time**_

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

_Silent shadows, unmoving_

_Silent whispers, unheard_

_Silent figures, unseen_

_Silent darkness, untouched_

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

_A white figure ran past trees. Sounds of footsteps echoing through the forest, sounds of twigs breaking as it passed through. Gracefully running through the forest before stopping when it reached a lake, where the waters glittered under the light of the moon._

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

~Allen's POV~

I ran through the forest as quickly as I can. The Noahs have tracked me down an hour ago. My legs threatened to fall limp since I've been running none stop. If I stop, The Noahs might catch up and try to turn me into a vampire! I gulped at the thought of drinking blood also trying to ignore the painful protest of my legs. I came to a stop when I reached a big lake. The sight was amazing; the water glittered under the light of the moon, the surrounding tress gave an eerie glow. Overall area looked like a place in the fairytales. The sight was so breathtaking that I forgot I was running away from the Noahs.

"_I would love to stay here and admire the sights. But, I'll do it later soon. I just have to get away from them." _I thought. Once again I began to run to the forest, but I was stopped abruptly when something grabbed me in the collar of my shirt. I gasped as it pulled me back violently causing me to fall back, instead of the ground; I felt an arm, restraining my hands in my back as the other tilted my head in the right. I tried to pry away from the person but his grip was too hard.

"Resisting is futile, Allen" A voice said, I looked at the corner of my eye and saw a person I hate.

"Tyki Mikk…" I whispered, betraying the hint of anger in my voice. He chuckled evilly

"It's time Allen Walker. Time for your true self awaken." He whispered before leaning to my neck. I shuddered when I felt his fangs in my skin. I shook my head trying to avoid his fangs. But, instead he gripped my head harder. Until he completely sunk his fangs into my neck. I yelped in pain. I could feel my blood being sucked, something inside was awakening. I could feel the poison going through my veins. My eyelids were growing heavy but my eyes widened when dozens of memories flashed before my eyes.

A boy with silver hair with a man with wavy hair, golden eyes and gray skin. Laughing in a room full of books

A house burning down, Screams of agony and pain can be heard. And someone saying something about a pureblood.

A man with red hair and a mask in his right side of his face, bringing his glowing fingers in the forehead of the child.

A tear went down my cheeks. The memories… the memories I long have forgotten, have long been sealed, have once again resurfaced from the deep dark corners of my mind.

I am not a human. I am a vampire, one of the rarest races right now. A pureblood.

The arms that was restraining me withdraw and fell in the ground in pain. Hearing a clash of a sword and a whisper

"_Do you remember now? Allen Walker?"_

_**Yeah, Cliffhanger. I tend to that these days. Hehehehe. For now, I'll post the prologue. Next time the 1**__**st**__** chapter! School is always getting in the way. I'm going to write the following chapter in paper and once I am allowed to use the computer, I'll type it in MS word then post it in .**_

_**Please Review, critiques are welcomed. Flames? Well, maybe just as long you'll be gentle. **_

_**Sorry for typos, I'm typing it hurriedly. Okay! 'Till next time!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo! :)**

**Been a while but… here's a new chap! ^_^**

**Also, I posted a poll about which or what pairings will you want to see? Personally, I love Yullen. But, I think I want to give my readers a chance to decide or vote on what pairing they want **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN d. Gray Man! **

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_The embers shall spark_

_The fire shall start_

_The sun will rise_

_A new day will come._

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

~Allen's POV~

Everything was black. My body feels like it's on fire. I can't move anything. My eyelids feel heavy, yet, I could hear things. Clashes of swords, Gunshots and voices. Voices that was so familiar, some are new but one is so familiar like I've heard it before.

I could smell blood, gunpowder and a lot more. I could tell that there is a fierce fight going on, I could tell by the smell of my surrounding and something in the back of my mind telling me it's dangerous here.

I was still shocked on the memories that flooded my mind, some were clear, some were hazy. I keep on thinking why, why just now, just now that I remembered it, when Tyki bit me?

I winced in pain when the pain in my head doubled when the voices grew louder.

"_Just give him up Tyki. You are completely outnumbered"_

"_Like hell I would Cross!" _Cross? That name, is so familiar. Where did I hear it?

"_Look, let's make a deal. Give us the boy then you walk away unharmed. If you don't, you will not leave here alive or not in one piece anyway."_

"_You know I won't"_

"_It's useless, Tyki. You are going down."_

"_Then, I would go down fighting."_

"_Psh… How persistent. Then you live us no choice." _

I was able to open my eyes for a little, first, everything was blurry but, I was able to clear my vision.

Tyki was in front of me in a defensive stance. In front of him was a red haired man with a mask in his right face, on the left was a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail, next to him was a man with red hair only that he has an eye patch over his eye and his hair was held up by a headband. Who are these people?

Suddenly, something round rolled its way to the red haired man. I squeezed my eyes shut when it emitted a bright light. I felt a pair of strong arms carry me and run away carrying me in bridal style.

"You okay there, shounen?" I heard someone whispered. I knew it was Tyki, since he is the only one who calls me shounen.

"Y-yes, Tyki. Why are…you… helping..me? You are… with..the..Noahs…right?" I said, my voice was hoarse, like I've been asleep for a week.

Tyki chuckled "Your answer will be answered once you wake up later, shounen. For now, rest." Without any more words, I closed my eyes and let myself drift away from reality.

~Tyki's POV~

I watched as Allen fall asleep in my arms. I hope he'll remember everything when he wakes up.

Just then I heard a gunshot behind me, from running, I was now sprinting. Damn Cross! Siding with the Black order. I should have known.

"Tyki!" I turned my head around and saw a person that looks like me even though he is not my brother; Neah.

"You got him?" He asked, trying to keep up with me. I slightly tilted my back to let him see the boy I was carrying.

"It's been a while since I saw him." I heard Neah whisper; he lifted his hand at once a white gate appeared in front of us. Once we passed through it, it disappeared. We were now in a white room. A bed was in the far corner in the left beside it was a desk. I went to the bed and placed Allen there.

"It's been 11 years since the last time I saw him. How he's grown" Neah chuckled as he stood up and went to the door.

"hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going out… for a while. You know, take a breather. Call me when he wakes up. Also, I'll go and bring your dinner." Neah smiled sadly before closing the door gently.

I could tell he is nervous by the way he acted and spoke. He's always like that. We may not be connected by blood but I could read him like a book.

I sighed; it'll be a while before Allen would wake up. From my pocket, I pulled out a box of cigarette pulled one out. I placed it in my lips and lit it. A cigarette a day keeps the stress away. That was my slogan ever since I started to smoke. Neah tried to stop my addiction but he gave up after a lot of failed attempts, since, he knew he couldn't no matter how hard he tries.

I looked back at Allen who slowly stirred awake.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"_Father! Father! You're home!" A child with auburn hair ran to another man with black wavy hair._

"_Hey… hey! You act like we didn't see for a year or so!" The man chuckled as he raised the boy to the air, the boy giggled happily._

"_What a sweet reunion. Too bad, it will be cut short." A voice said, the man and the boy turned around. Only to see a Earl with an big, goofy, evil grin with the rest of the Noah Clan. (With the exception of Tyki)_

"_You, Neah. Are you responsible for Tyki's betrayal to us?" The Earl asked._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about," Neah growled he knelt down to the boy and whispered "Allen, go to Uncle Tyki's house and stay with him no matter what, Understand?"_

"_But, Papa! How about you?" The boy was in the verge of tears. The thought of being separated to his father again after 5 months of loneliness, is heartbreaking._

_Neah kissed the five year old in the forehead and ruffled his hair. "Allen, go. I promise I'll go there."_

"_You promise?" Allen pouted, The Earl cleared his throat_

"_Go, Allen. Run! Don't stop until you reach his house!" Neah whispered, Allen gave one last hug to Allen before he watched the boy run towards the woods._

"_Shall we go after the boy, Earl-sama?" A girl with short hair asked, wearing a gothic lollila dress._

"_No, let him be." The Earl grinned wider (if possible)_

"_I'm not gonna let you take him!" Neah hissed, he bared his fangs ready to pounce anytime._

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0_

~Allen's POV~

I opened my eyes; I sat up and looked around. Everything in the room was white. What am I doing here?

Suddenly, I gripped my head as a memory of me hugging Tyki when I was 5 yrs. Old. I can't believe it. Me and Tyki were really close when I was a child. He betrayed the Noahs a long time ago.

"So you are awake, shounen." A voice said, I turned my head on the side to see Tyki holding wine glass halfway filled with crimson liquid.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_**Another chapter done. I'm sorry if it's quite confusing, since, I still didn't post the filler chapter (the chapter where everything or mostly is explained) But, don't worry I have plans! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! I changed the summary anyway since I think the original sucks. Also, I have created a poll on what pairing you guys want! Tell me if you can't see it so I can fix it (First time to create a poll. Also, I'm still not familiar with Fanfiction . net)**_

_**I'm sorry if It's short! But, I'll try and get the next chapter long! (Butm It may take a while!)**_

_**Ahahah! Right! Paalam! (Goodbye in English. You guessed it! I'm a proud pinoy! :3)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**HELLO! Thank you for those who reviewed! You all made my day! ^_^**

**Here's a new chapter!**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_A new dawn is approaching_

_The darkness is fading_

_But how come I can't see you in the sunrise?_

_Is it because of me? Or because of you?_

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

~Allen's POV~

I looked around; I was in a white room. Tyki was leaning against the wall, holding a wine glass filled half-way with crimson liquid. The sight of it was tempting me. Then it clicked, it was blood. The scent was sweet; my heart began racing so fast that I can't breathe. I looked away trying to catch my breath.

"Thirsty aren't we shounen?" He chuckled and went near me and sat in edge of the bed.

"N-no." I shooked my head. Trying to block the tempting smell. I could feel Tyki scoot near me, I just wish I could stand up; but my body has barely enough energy to sit up without the supports of my arm. I'm way too drained.

A gasp escaped from my lips when an arm slipped on my waist, a bloody wrist pressed in my lips, the moment I tasted the blood. There was a powerful urge to drink, my mind says to refuse it but my body… my instincts are fiercely saying to me to drink; resulting for a torture inside my head. I can't take it anymore, so I let my instincts consume me. I bite down his wrist and started to drink; his blood taste so sweet. I never tasted something like this before, it's like with every gulp I feel refreshed. I can't help but drink more. After 3 more mouthful of Tyki's blood I pulled away; I feel so refreshed.

"Wew, Allen. You sure drink a lot." Tyki sighed "Then again, your vampire side have just been awakened"

"Sorry, I can't help it." I said "Tyki, what's happening? Who are those? The one you encountered."

"Those people belong to a clan named "Black Order". A clan that takes gifted vampires aiming to defeat the Noah clan." Tyki answered

"But, still I don't get it… Why do-" before I could finish my sentence the door opened, a man stepped in; he looks like Tyki but there is some slight differences. Then it clicked; it was my father, Neah.

"Oh, so you're awake." He smiled and went to me and sat next to Tyki

"Father…" I whispered, he spreaded his arms and I lunged on him, hugging tightly. I thought he died when the Noahs attacked.

"Y-You're alive!" I whispered, he patted my back gently as if he's saying "_I'm right here"_

"Ahaha.., I'm alive don't worry. I won't leave."

I let go of me and wiped away the tears.

"Neah, shounen here. Wants some answers. Care to explain?" Tyki chuckled, father scowled but turned to me.

He sighed before saying: "You see Allen, If a vampire drinks your blood, that vampire will gain enormous strength. For example, Tyki here drank your blood he was able to take on three of the powerful vampires in the clan of Black Order. The Earl aims to capture you to use you to dominate or more like destroy the world. If somebody makes a blood pact with you, the vampire will be one of the powerful vampires in the whole world."

"But, I don't get it. Why me? What's so special beside my blood?"

Father sighed "You have the power to control every element. Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Light and darkness. You can control people make illusion a lot more. We are now, standing in the middle ground. We want to defeat the Earl."

"Wait, but the black order aims to defeat the earl too. Why won't you join them?"

"The vampires there, doesn't know that its leader; Leverrier. Plans to kill them all after the war, so that he could be the only vampire in the world and form his own clan."

"Oh… Now, I understand. But, lastly, why is that my memories… are sealed? Or that's what I think since, before Tyki bit me, I remember nothing of my past. But after he did, I remembered everything."

"Before, Cross sided to the Order. We decided it's better to seal your vampire side together with your memories. SO, no one could suspect that you are a pureblood."

I gaped for a minute, letting all this information sinks in. Everything is so confusing

"You know, I am quite surprised you woke up a while ago. I was expecting for you to stir next week. Since, Tyki, here, gave you a lot of his poison. I expect you still feel drowsy? Then you should rest. The poison should work for another hour to complete your awakening." Father smiled kissed my forehead and left the room, leaving me and Tyki in the room

"Did you have a hard time to accept what your father said to you?" he asked

"A little, everything happens so fast. I mean, first I was running away then the next you bit me then…" I trailed off.

"We have plans. We were thinking after you're awakening later, we'll train you to control your powers and abilities. Rest." Tyki stood up and left the room.

I can't help but think things through. The information father said, kinda, is hard to digest.

I wonder what I I will feel later. What are they saying about awakening? Everything is confusing.

I lied down, attempting to sleep. That's when I realize something; Vampire can't sleep! Having realized the fact, I tried to stand up and walk around the room for a couple of hours. First, I still had a hard time steadying myself. I was a bit wobbly. But, later on, I was still able to walk only for a short distances. I feel drowsy but I ignored it.

The door was locked but there was a terrace. I went there and the scene was beautiful. I just realized now that it's night time. The sky was cloudless, there was only a crescent moon and the beautiful stars. I looked at my surroundings. Underneath the terrace was a forest but across it, faraway was a town. I am on a house on a top of a mountain! Still, the view relaxed me. The surroundings were silent, with the exception of the crickets. What relaxes me the most was the cool, crisp air; it smells good. Like the fragrant of pine cones mixed together with lavender. Then again, this is a forest. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence.

I just wish the breeze would get a little stronger. It was still hot even if there was a wind.

I snapped my eyes open. Is it me or did the wind just get stronger like I wanted it to?

"What the…?" I muttered, this time, I tried on thinking for the wind to stop; It stopped just like what I want it to. Did I just control the wind?

"Enjoying the scene?" I felt a hand in my shoulder, I flinched. I turned around and saw Tyki grinning that even the Cheshire cat from the Alice of the wonderland book will be jealous. How the hell did get in here?

"Tyki! How did you get in here?" I gasped, He laughed

"Look, All vampires have specific powers. Mine is to command deadly insects called Tease and walk through objects."

"So, that's how." I muttered, so mine is to control wind?

"I see, you know you're power?" he asked, I can't help but notice the serious tone in his voice.

"Maybe, I still don't know much. I'm still experimenting with it." I replied as I turned around to look at the scenery.

"Try it now." Tyki ordered as he lit a cigarette. I can't see it but I know he did because of the smell of tobacco.

I focused on making the wind strong. And it did become strong. I continued this for a moment but stopped when I noticed swirling clouds forming at the top of the town.

"Ah… power to control wind." Tyki whispered, just enough for me to hear. I brought my left hand up and stared at it. I can feel something burning inside it but, I don't know why.

"Allen, do you think you can go on a now?" Tyki asked, placing a hand on my shoulder

"A mission?" I looked at him, his eyes were serious "I don't know, what kind of mission?

"We'll send you to the Black Order as a spy. You can contact us through your dreams because of Neah's power. So, you want to agree?"

"Still, is it safe?"

"I can't guarantee that. But, since, you know you're powers now. I think you're ready."

"Alright, I agree. So when do we start?

"Tomorrow night."

"Oh, Tyki? I have a question"

"Fire away."

"Do vampires die when out in the sun?"

"No"

"Dies because of a stake in the heart?"  
>"Who doesn't die when staked in the heart? I mean, even a normal human would die!"<p>

"Dies if there is Garlic?"  
>"Complete bull. The only reason we stay away because of the smell! If a human smells the strong smell of the garlic, what more if we vampire with enhanced smell?"<p>

"Ah… Point taken. Where's father?"

"Oh~! Almost forgot. He's waiting for you in the backyard. For your training come with me." With that Tyki swept me over my feet and carried me bridal style, I squeed, blushing in the process.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**Oh! I just edited this! Ehehehe. I was not satisfied with the last one so, I kind of, change it! Exams are approaching fast! Got a lot of homeworks. So please bear with if I don't update!**


End file.
